


Ballet

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [60]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: "fight mewhere is herculeshe never wakes up earlywhere is he
disney godB A L L E T"
*It is time for Hercules's ballet show!





	

**spoopy scary skeletons**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**disney god  
** IT IS FRIDAY

**fight me  
** my love it is 4am go back to sleep

**disney god  
** CAN’T TOO STRESSED

**fight me  
** s l e e p  
don’t make me tie you down to sleep

**disney god  
** oka y i’m lying down look

**fight me  
** at least close your eyes  
love you now go to sleep x

*

**fight me  
** where is hercules  
he never wakes up early  
where is he

**disney god  
** B A L L E T

**fight me  
** he is stretching  
that looks very painful

**disney god  
** this is normal

**get ur own dicc  
** I WALKED OUT OF THE BEDROOM AND I SCREAMED BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS THE EXORCIST

**disney god  
** joh n please

**fight me  
** i’m just going to start breakfast because you need to eat before you go for ballet

**disney god  
** thank you love

**angel  
** is having a s.o. just having an endless stream of food readily available

**get ur own dicc  
** if you play your cards right i guess??

**angel  
** nice

**fight me  
** please don’t date people only for breakfast food

**angel  
** watch me

*

**George  
** _online_

you are coming for herc’s ballet performance right

Herc?

hercules  
mulligan?  
my friend?  
big buff guy

Oh  
Him  
Yeah sure I guess

fine i’ll see you later

Cool

Kay

*

**spoopy scary skeletons**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**disney god  
** oKAY BYE

**get ur own dicc  
** herc it’s 10 in the morning  
your show is at 8

**disney god  
** i need to go and practice!!  
and hair and makeup!!

**get ur own dicc  
** you need 10 hours to do that??

**disney god  
** well no,,,,  
but i’m stressed

**fight me  
** do you want us to drop you off first

**disney god  
** please

**fight me  
** okay give us a minute i need to see what groceries we need

**get ur own dicc  
** we need eggs and milk

**fight me  
** i’ll make a note for that

**aaron burr  
** Can this be?  
Alexander Hamilton being responsible?

**fight me  
** hush

**aaron burr  
** I never thought Alexander would be a mum

**dosiaaa  
** this is the most unexpected thing ever

**fight me  
** tease me later i’m busy

**aaron burr  
** Yes mum

**dosiaaa  
** sorry mum

**fight me  
** children please,,,

*

**James Madison  
** _online_

thomas  
i almost regret asking george to come with me to hercules’ ballet show

aren’t you dating him

yes  
but you know how some people take more energy to be around than others  
he’s one of more-energy-required people  
i am Very tired rn

well you can always ask him not to come

nah that’s cruel

oh is he that excited for hercules’ show?

yeah  
sure

alright then  
then i’ll see you later then?

yeah i’ll see you later

*

**spoopy scary skeletons**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**disney god  
** i am really early

**angel  
** yeah we kinda guessed

**disney god  
** time to s t r e t c h

**peggy  
** the way you wrote that concerns me

**disney god  
** no need for concern  
just testing the limits of the human body

**ayyyymaria  
** you understand you have to be able to move to dance right?  
and getting injured right before your show would be really dumb

**disney god  
** so what you’re saying is

**ayyyymaria  
** take it slow dear

**disney god  
** oka y

**peggy  
** @ **ayyyymaria** i love you

**ayyyymaria  
** @ **peggy** love you too

**eliza  
** this warms my heart  
i demand angelica’s and my contributions are acknowledged when you two get married

**peggy  
** what contributions

**angel  
** we introduced you two

**eliza  
** and helped you get back together

**peggy  
** ,,,

**ayyyymaria  
** it’s too early to discuss about marriage

**jamesmadd  
** but aaron and theo are already getting married and they’re like two/three years older than you

**dosiaaa  
** Excuse Me??  
who’s getting married??  
aaron did you propose to me in my sleep or something  
i do not remember an engagement

**aaron burr  
** Neither do I

**jamesmadd  
** angelica said you’re getting married

**aaron burr  
** And you believed her?

**dosiaaa  
** ANGELICA  
STOP TELLING PEOPLE WE’RE MARRIED  
HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YOU TOLD

**aaron burr  
** In retrospect, this explains a lot of the conversations I had over the last few days

**dosiaaa  
** ANGELICA

**angel  
** this is payback for not locking the door when aaron was over

**aaron burr  
** Must you remind me

**dosiaaa  
** this is unfair  
please don’t say you told my parents  
i don’t want to explain that

**angel  
** no i’m not that cruel

**dosiaaa  
** thank god

**aaron burr  
** If we ever get married, we’re not inviting you, Angelica

**angel  
** rude

*

**jamesmadd  
** i can’t decide what to wear  
the blue button up or the grey?

**eliza  
** what’s george wearing

**jamesmadd  
** red probably

**better than you  
** you look nicer in grey

**ayyyymaria  
** it will look weird if one of you wears red and the other blue  
especially if both shirts are very vibrant

**jamesmadd  
** yeah i’ll wear the grey  
thanks guys

**better than you  
** anything for a friend

*

**peggy  
** i’m not saying i’ve rediscovered 2000s britney but i am dancing to oops i did it again

**fight me  
** it’s a good song

**peggy  
** righT?  
maybe i should revisit all the songs from when i was younger

**eliza  
** weren’t you a particularly angsty child

**peggy  
** so?

**eliza  
** are you sure this is the right choice

**peggy  
** what could go wrong

**ayyyymaria  
** what do you mean by angsty child

**eliza  
** you’ll see

*

**thomas jeffersad support group  
** _angel, better than you, eliza_

**better than you  
** is it creepy if i try to match james’ shirt

**angel  
** yes

**eliza  
** no doubt

**better than you  
** right

*

**better than you  
** i keep staring at my shirts i don’t know what doesn’t match anymore

**angel  
** just don’t wear grey

**better than you  
** that doesn’t really help

**angel  
** it’s barely 2 why are you already getting ready

**better than you  
** let me live

*

**John loml Laurens  
** _online_

do we need to buy herc flowers

probably  
have you seen the snapchats he sent to us  
he’s so cute  
i love him

i know  
what flowers should i get

something in his favourite colour

he doesn’t have a favourite colour

how about we just buy everything

i like the way you think

*

i stood too long in the flower shop so they asked if i needed help and i ended up sprouting off everything about herc and the show so now the nice man is helping me choose flowers

“sprouting”

pUN NOT INTENDED

tell the sales assistant i said thank you

javier says np  
he’s so nice  
help

i leave you alone to buy flowers and you end up falling in love with someone else

you know your name in my phone is ‘loml’ right

i know i just wanted you to say i love you

i love you

love you too

*

**spoopy scary skeletons**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**peggy  
** i’m not saying i’m crying in bed

**eliza  
** but you are?

**peggy  
** yes

**eliza  
** told you

**ayyyymaria  
** was she like this when she was younger

**eliza  
** yes

**peggy  
** you were angsty too

**eliza  
** which is why i don’t listen to the songs from that time

**peggy  
** okay gtg david archuleta just came on

**eliza  
** the flashbacks are real

*

**George  
** _online_

going to be late

*

**spoopy scary skeletons**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**jamesmadd  
** george is going to be late

**dosiaaa  
** yikes

**jamesmadd  
** anyway good luck herc!!

**dosiaaa  
** yes good luck

**angel  
** good luck!!

**peggy  
** sorry i can’t be there but i’m sending you all my love!!

**eliza  
** gl!!!!

**aaron burr  
** You can do it

**better than you  
** see you soon

**ayyyymaria  
** good luck!!

**fight me  
** good luck my love!!

**get ur own dicc  
** ily good luck!!

*

**fight me  
** okay so john and i are here already

**angel  
** damn you’re eager

**get ur own dicc  
** he is our boyfriend

**dosiaaa  
** i am so excited

**eliza  
** theo looks so nice??

**dosiaaa  
** thank you!!  
you look nice too

**jamesmadd  
** i’m like 5 minutes away  
thomas is with me

**better than you  
** we won’t be late dw

**disney god  
** i hope not

**get ur own dicc  
** we’ll see you soon my love

**disney god  
** xxx

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**disney god  
** what time is it in france?

**fight me  
** about 2pm

**disney god  
** oh  
okay  
gtg

*

**spoopy scary skeletons**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**eliza  
** the set is nice!!

**get ur own dicc  
** it’s actually kinda spooky  
halloween is so soon guys omg

**fight me  
** nice nice nice

**eliza**  
hey james are you okay??

**jamesmadd  
** yeah just looking for george  
he says he has reached

**eliza  
** oh okay

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**get ur own dicc  
** is it me or does thomas kinda match with james

**fight me  
** thomas heart eyes jefferson

*

**spoopy scary skeletons**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**get ur own dicc  
** it’s starting!!  
my boyfriend is going to be on stage!!

**baguette fucker  
** WAIT WAIT WAIT DON’T START YET I’M HERE

**fight me  
** OUR S.O. IS HERE???

**angel  
** whaT??

**better than you  
** aren’t they meant to be in france for like a month??

**baguette fucker  
** I CUT MY TRIP SHORT NOW SHUSH I’M TRYING TO SIT DOWN AS FAST AS POSSIBLE

**get ur own dicc  
** LAF XXX

**fight me  
** LAF XXX

**baguette fucker  
** my loves!!!!

*

**eliza  
** intermission!!

**disney god  
** lAF IS HERE??

**baguette fucker  
** hello my love!!!

**disney god  
** YOU’RE HERE!!!

**baguette fucker  
** of course!!  
do you think i’ll miss my boyfriend’s show??

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**disney god  
** I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE ACTUALLY HERE

**baguette fucker  
** well i am!!

**disney god  
** i was so upset before the show  
you didn’t text me about the show or anything so i thought you forgot about it

**baguette fucker  
** nO NEVER  
I WAS TRYING TO RUSH FROM THE AIRPORT TO THE THEATRE AND I DIDN’T HAVE TIME TO LOSE

**disney god  
** i’m so glad you’re here

**baguette fucker  
** you’re my boyfriend ofc i’m going to support you  
and that includes rushing back home to watch you dance

**disney god  
** i can’t cry i‘ll ruin my makeup

**baguette fucker  
** go out there and break a leg!!  
not literally please i can’t stand you being hurt

**disney god  
** my heart is crying

*

**spoopy scary skeletons**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**eliza  
** how did you even manage to get back in time??

**baguette fucker  
** well my grandmère noticed i was really distracted the last few days  
and finally she asked what was wrong  
so i told her about herc and the show  
and she just looks at me and goes  
“well if your heart is with him just go”  
so i packed and i ran  
and now here i am

**eliza  
** wow that’s true love

**ayyyymaria  
** your grandmother is pretty cool

**baguette fucker  
** isn’t she?  
now shhh the show is starting again

*

**baguette fucker  
** bEAUTIFUL THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL

**eliza  
** herc that was so glamorous!!!

**fight me  
** CAN YOU BELIEVE I AM DATING THAT GORGEOUS MAN ON STAGE

**jamesmadd  
** that was spectacular herc!!

**aaron burr  
** Also can we come backstage?

**disney god  
** of course!!!  
come on!!

*

**disney god  
** YOU GOT ME FLOWERS???

**get ur own dicc  
** course we did!!!!

**aaron burr  
** this bouquet is from my garden

**dosiaaa  
** my boyfriend is cool like that  
but yeah these are all for you!!

**disney god  
** thank you sm!!  
omg i’m going to cry

**ayyyymaria  
** go ahead no one is going to judge you

**eliza  
** wait let’s take a photo cry later take a photo now

**disney god  
** i’m really sweaty tho

**angel  
** all part of the hardworking and talented aesthetic

**disney god  
** all of you are too nICe  
this is one of the greatest days in my life

**Author's Note:**

> nO it is not 1am what are you talking about??
> 
> Also Thomas' next ig post is definitely one of him and James together but don't say I told you.
> 
> My fandom tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com) and my writing tumblr is [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com). Come say hi!
> 
> See you soon x


End file.
